gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Vote to Attack
Vote to Attack (敵の補給艦を叩け! Teki no Hokyūkan o Tatake!) is the 3rd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired on April 21, 1979 in Japan and on July 25, 2001 in North America. This episode was written by Yoshihisa Araki. Synopsis White Base is now headed for Luna II, a meteor that was stabilized in orbit, and is now used as resources for colony construction. There, they plan to finally meet up with the Federation. The crew becomes worried, as Char's Musai is still following them, and they believe there will eventually be another attack. On the Musai, Char finds that he is unable to get the quality supplies he requested from Admiral Dozle, receiving only two Zakus instead of three. Bright and Mirai discuss whether the Musai is holding back because they're low on supplies, or to give the illusion that they're low on them. That's when they spot a supply ship approaching the Musai. The crew is split on whether or not to attack, so Bright calls everyone on the ship to the bridge. There, he tells everyone they can either make a run for Luna II, or attack the Musai, and that either has a 50-50 chance of success. It is put up to vote, and the majority votes for an attack. Everyone prepares to attack, and White Base pulls around 180 degrees to face the Musai. As the Papua supply ship comes up along the Musai, Amuro and Ryu, piloting the Gundam and Core Fighter respectively, sneak around behind them. They begin firing, destroying the link between the ships. The Zakus are let out, and begin engaging the Gundam and the Core Fighter. Char meets Amuro once more in his Zaku, and Char proves too fast for Amuro, getting the upper hand. Suddenly, a communication comes through to Char that White Base has begun firing on the Musai. Char tries to get to White Base, while Amuro tries to keep him away. Kai and Hayato attempt to fire from White Base, but Ryu keeps getting in Kai's way. Bright tries to contact Ryu to tell him to get out of the way, but Ryu has disconnected communications with White Base. Char knocks Amuro around but must retreat to the Musai, which cannot fire back. Since Kai and Hayato cannot fire from White Base, Hayato suggests to Bright that they use Guntank, one of the mobile suits that made it out of Side 7. The Musai manages to get its particle cannon working, and fires on White Base, which speeds up the deployment of the Guntank. White Base's forces continue to fire on the supply ship, which is destroyed, however the crew has managed to get all the supplies out. The commander of the destroyed Papua, Gadem heads out in his Zaku I, and goes off to fight Gundam, convinced that he can destroy it despite Char's warnings. He dodges a blow from the Gundam and slams into it, but Amuro manages to quickly recover, and destroys the Zaku with Gundam's beam saber. After the resulting explosion, Bright calls everyone back, as the supply ship has been destroyed, and the White Base gets back on course to Luna II. Important Events *'Mecha Introduced:' RX-75-4 Guntank, MS-05B Zaku I *'Ships Introduced:' Papua *'Deceased:' Gadem Staff *'Script:' Yoshihisa Araki *'Unit Director:' Eikichi Kojika *'Animation Director:' Yoshikazu Yasuhiko